Hikari sakamaki
Hikari Arata (あかりひかり,Akari Hikari ) is the Adoptive Daughter Daisuke Arata She is later revealed to be the Pureblood daughter and princess of the Sakamaki family and is later awakened as a Vampire by her father , subsequently becoming Hikari Sakamaki (坂巻ひかり Sakamaki Hikari). she is the seventh and only girl of the sakamaki household, Hikari is the Daughter of christa who is the third wife of karlheinz the vampire king and the biological sister of subaru. Shortly After the death of subaru she become the vampire Queen. Appearance Hikari is a petite and slender girl with shoulder-length white hair that has a pink hue color and big red eyes that is fringed with pink. She wears a black and red Lolita dress. Additionally under her skirt, attached to her left thigh, Hikari also wears black knee high boots. During the time that she had spent living in the Sakamaki mansion with the sakamaki's, Hikari is seen from time to time to be wearing pajamas or long sleeved dresses that reach above her knees. She was also drawn to wearing high heeled shoes or sometimes barefooted. Hikari at times is adorns pretty head pieces and accessories such as headbands, berets, a necklaces, and gloves with ribbons. she also dressed in long elegant gowns. However, whenever Hikari leaves the sakamaki mansion to go to town in secret, she dresses more casually Upon her awakening as a vampire Princess in DARK FATE, it is instantly noticeable that her appearance is strikingly beautiful like her mother's.Compared to her hairstyle and appearance as a human, Hikari's hair grows to be much longer, which reaches down to the back of her waist as a vampire. Her character development as a vampire is portrayed to be more feminine and more toned down compared to her human side. Hikari's eyes glow red . As a child, Hikari's hair was long, reaching the middle of her back. Personality Hikari was generally a cheerful, caring, Tomboyish and a rather comedic girl with her beloved smile. She was considered a poor student because she dislikes studying and falls asleep in class due to being bord th. She exhibits a strong attachment to her close friends, especially Sayori Nakayama who Hikari affectionately calls "Yori" and Akiyama. Her indecisive nature and reticence can be attributed to her insecurity regarding her missing past. As a human, she has been seen as standing sides with vampires,.Since she lived with the sakamaki's to become really close to them but mostly to subaru . Following her reawakening as a vampire princess, Hikari shed the fears she once retained. When a situation demands for it, she can put in an authoritative face as expected of a vampire Princess. As a result, she has grown more emotionally mature and thoughtful as while as more ladylike however acts tomboyish from time to time. Hikari's overwhelming fault is the tendency to burden herself with guilt over her ignorance when she learns of other people's sufferings that they have kept secret. History Hikari is the youngest of the sakamaki brother's and only girl . When hikari was five years old when she was Attack by vampire hunter's who where seeking to take her away. In order to protect her, her father , Karlheinz seal Hikari's vampire nature and erases her memory's of her family . Hikari grew up as a human in the care of Daisuke Arata who adopted her. Despite no longer remembering her past or her past relationship, she all ways wonder who she was and who her parent's where Despite having her memories sealed by her father, Hikari experienced constant nightmares and Dreams as a child, a problem which continued nightly until a boy named Kaien Kobayashi''' joined the Arata household. As a result, Hikari formed a strong bond towards him. She found comfort in helping him with his personal nightmares and unofficially appointed herself as his guardian, entering his room to check on him and always made sure he slept soundly and constantly worried about his well being. Shortly after the boy arrival, another change occurred between Hikari relationship. As Hikari grows, wanting to know her past in order to move forward, Hikari found the courage to confront her Adoptive father Daisuke persistently about her past and her existence. In the end, she did not get any answers which, and she decides to remember on her own. This however, caused her to evoke images of a woman with white hair horrifying images of a blood-stained room. In the end, Hikari actions left Daisuke with no other options available, but to call karlheiz reawaken her vampire self . Hikari was then sent to the sakamaki's manor where she met her brother along with yui when she was there she was wonder . Upon her awakening, she regains the memories of her past, her true race, the truth of her parents and who they where along with who Shuu,Renji ,Ayato kanato , Laito and especially subaru being her older brother and fiance however still sees her Adoptive father everyday . '''Relationship Family Daisuke Arata: Despite Daisuke being hikari's Adoptive father, Hikari has a fond relationship with her Adoptive father though she does get Irritated of him very now and then , often addressing hi Karlheinz Sakamaki: Hikari unlike her brothers Hikari loves her father and just like Daisuke Address him as Papa dispite what he did to her mother and never hated him once but was sad because of what he did and never hope to kill him one day and hopes that one day her brother's and him would be able to get along with each other Christa Sakamaki: Subaru Sakamaki: Before she found out that Subaru was her brother Hikari had admired Subaru and had a crush on him for almost her entire life. Starting from her childhood to her adolescence years. These feelings remained both before and after losing her memories. Yuki has tried to hide her affections and fondness of him, especially from him. She cuts off her long hair to get rid of the attraction, not knowing that he notices every single detail about her and confesses that he loves them all. During the time when Hikari wanted to know about her missing memories, he asked her to become his lover. This was in order for him to establish if she could adapt to the lifestyle of a vampire, and accept the special treatment that a vampire would receive. That is also weighed upon if her willingness to uncover her true identity. However, he still didn't tell her anything about her past until after she awakened as a vampire. After her reawakening, she obtains her lost memories and remembers Subaru as her older brother as while as the others .After learning the truth, Hikari begins to see Subaru as someone more than just a brother and someone she admired , but also as her fiance. Hikari now sees him as an equal and wishes to start over with him, to which he agrees. However with the reappearance of Kaien at her debut ball, Hikari's heart begins to waver. With this in mind, Subaru decided to go back to his original plans after hikari continuously defies him, even after he told her to wait for him. Subaru begins doing things that will make her hate and doubt him even though he "cherishes and loves her". Afterwards she uncovers the truth behind the series of unfortunate events, and has successfully catches subaru, in which she confronts him once again. The two of them then make up after he assures her that he will not leave her (although she continues to call him a liar). The two make love once and she gave birth to his Daughter as a result. Subaru tears out his heart and throws it into the furnace, for the vampire hunter weapons to remain strong. Hikari goes to him and tearfully asks him why he he did it, and goes on to confess that she didn't want to be in a world where she could no longer hear his voice. In her moment of grief as Subaru dies, she says that she wished she was never born, so that the Subaru of today wouldn't have to go through this. He tells her that he doesn't regret any of the mistakes that he had made, and that she mustn't say such things, since it makes it sound like he didn't receive any happiness. He says "It's not that I didn't receive any happiness, because there's a light at the end of the journey." Before he "dies", he says that he must also atone for the mistakes that he has committed by his own choice, alone. Hikari remains in shock after his "death" and shows no emotion when Kaien reveals his feelings for her. Hikari, . Hikari, after living for many, many years, decides to sacrifice her life to Subaru so that he may be able to live the rest of his life as a human. (Just as her mother, Christa, had done for her those many years ago). Ai gives Subaru a message with her half-sister , she passes on the message to Subaru that said, "I want to give to you, whom I love, the world that I saw when I was a human". As Hikari gives her life to turn Subaru human, she reflects "The long and endless journey... You, who existed with that thirst, may your thirst be quenched." To which Subaru is shown smiling and looking into the sunlight recalling the message and touching a butterfly. Ayato Sakamaki: Laito Sakamaki: Kanato Sakamaki: Renji Sakamaki: Shuu Sakamaki: Friends Sayori Nakayama: Sayori Nakayama is Hikari's childhood best friend. Hikari affectionately calls her "Yori-chan". Sayori often worries about Hikari and her guardian duties, telling her she needs to rest and jokes about her being a vampire due to Hikari's sleeping habits. Sayori knows that Kaien has feelings for Hikari and asks him about them, but Hikari most of the time has no idea what she's talking about. When Hikari was reawakened as a vampire and vanishes, Sayori is worried and tells her that no matter what they will always be best friends. She has also told hikari that she isn't scared of her despite her telling her that she could have bitten her. Others Kaien Kobayoshi : he felt indebted towards her, Ruki did not resist Hikari's attack of madness as her mother's spell began to malfunction. As Hikari's memories of her past resurfaced, she turned to ruki for comfort. Hikari mentions to Kaien that she feels that Subaru is somehow connected to her past. Kaien wastes no time in confronting the vampire to find answers. Shortly after, she a regained her memories , Karlheiz is forced into reawakening his Daughter's true form - a Pureblood vampire. Kaien comes across the scene right after Hikari is reawakened. Confused about what was going on, Kaien angrily shouts that he sensed two Purebloods, not realizing the second Pureblood was Hikari. Hikari begins to tear up as she reveals her lost past, and she apologizes to Kaien for not realizing what she truly was. She apologizes because she knows that Kaien parents has been killed by vampires . Kaien is left feeling uncertain of this revelation and begins to question her existence. When the two finally meet again , there is tension between the two, Kaien turns his gun towards Hikari proclaiming that he will kill every Pureblood vampire, including her. Hikari refuses to die the two begin to face each other. Subaru comes in however, intervening and preventing anything else to transpire. The men then turn on each other and begin to engage in battle, until Hikari steps in between them. Subaru leaves and Hikari tries to soothe Kaien . She is shocked by his scathing glare and begins to move back when he embraces her asking if she is still the girl he knows. After confirming her identity as the same. Kaien explains that he only desires her , Kaien then latches on to Hikari and kisses her. Hikari doesn't understand what is happening and stands there in shock. Kaien tells her to go be with the man who could spend an eternity with her. Before leaving he cryptically states that the next time they meet, he will kill her. To which Hikari tells him before they part ways that she will continue running so that he has enemies to go after. Once Kaien leaves, Hikari breaks down into tears not being able to come to grips with the fact that they are enemies now. As time progresses, Hikari continues to think about the kiss that Kaien took before leaving. During this time away, she finally realizes Kaien's feelings towards her. After all the events that had occurred Hikari ends up going with subaru to the Sakamaki Mansion. a year has gone by, and Hikari still hasn't spoken to Kaien. She keeps trying to write him a letter, however something always stops her from finishing. A few days later Hikari suffers from thirst, and reveals to Subaru that a part of her heart belongs to kaien When Hikari runs into Kaien again at her introduction to a ball she is uncertain on how to face him. Throughout the party, she often looks for him. When she finally meets with him again, as he gets into an argument with Sakura Shirabuki, she barely places a hand on him when he snarls for her to leave him alone. His actions hurt her, but she tries to remain pleasant. hikari continues to think glumly of his changed attitude and kaien continues to look at the wrist she touched with shock. It is revealed that his love for her was returning. After Subaru's initial disappearance, kaien offers hikari blood when her blood - lust begins to show after taking blood from him. She mentions that he is the one she never thought that she would attain blood from, Hikari and Kaien travel together to stop Subaru's and his unspecified/unknown plans, causing them to work together again. hikari states that this would be their last journey together. During the masquerade ball, as Kaien danced with Hikari, Kaien breaks the silence between them, saying that "You look a lot like a girl who died last year. She meant a lot to me." Hikari then responds, "You too...you look like a boy I wanted to protect, but ended up hurting instead. But you couldn't be him...he'd never dance with a vampire." hikari begins to reminisce about the past memories she had with kaien when she was still human, and feels remorseful for the loss of their bond. She also finally admits that she loves kaien. After Subaru's reappearance at the masquerade and escape, Hikari goes to Kaien's room and stands outside the door describing her "what if" dream. She questions how their lives would have turned out if they had been normal humans, with Subaru only as her brother, who worked together as prefects. She remembers some of their history which has changed to them not having any connection to vampires. and states how she wondered what would have happened in that scenario. As she describes this dream, she tells Kaien that she would still have scolded him while thinking about how handsome he was, and then wonders if more would have followed after tending to his numerous wounds. Kaien scolds her for imagining a dream world since it would obviously never happen and reminds her that they should be focused on their reality. After describing her dream, Hikari erases all of Kaien's memories of her. She decides that she is willing to sacrifice herself to turn Subaru into a human, and the last thing she wanted was to cause Kaien to feel anymore despair. However, Kaien eventually regains his memories back with the return of his lost memories, Kaien decides to face his true feelings for her as he remembered Ichiru's dying words. The weight in his heart was lifted and his hatred for Purebloods and vampires faded away. Kaien eventually die after spending a thousand years with Hikari. When she went to his family's grave with the fragments of Blood lust with her, she left it with his family's grave. She reminisces about the memories she had with Kaien, and states that despite having had a lot of quarrels, Kaien made her happy. At some point, she gave birth to his daughter. Others Abilities Like all vampires, she has an inhuman strength as well as increased speed, increased vision and hearing, and smell. Being a vampire, he also has fast healing.excluding anti-vampire weapon wounds to the heart or head. Hikari has demonstrated the following abilities although most of her abilities are instinctual and uncontrolled Teleportation Along with her siblings, she is capable of teleporting from nowhere in an instant or outside. Telekinesis Hikari is able to break windows on the few occasions when she experiences strong emotions Flying Hikari has the ability to fly but unlike her brother's she used a pair of wings on her back made of blood that resemble butterfly wings. This also, as Subaru puts it, the embodiment of her power; it's just like Hikari to have her embodiment take the form of something that craves the sunlight or any type of light. 'Shapeshifting' Unlike her brothers Hikari is to be able to shapeshift and change her appearance to any look she wants. Other After as a vampire and being born a pure born vampire before she become human, she can only die if her head is cut off, however if her body is too damaged to heal fast enough it might also be life threatening even if not directly. As a vampire she can control and summon familiars. Like all vampires, she gets slightly weakened by holy objects. Hikari is capable of telekinesis and wielding the Moon Rod despite it being an anti-vampire weapon, as demonstrated. she also had the ability to wield anti-vampire weapons both as a human and as a vampire and transform the Moon rod into its scythe form5, like her Aunt did. Weapon Hikari's weapon is Luna . Luna is an anti-vampire weapon given to her by Daisuke Arata after she assumes her role as the school's guardian. During her lifetime, Yuki Sakamaki was also able to wield Luna just like her Niece. Luna' appearance looks like a harmless plain metal rod that can extend longer when force is applied. However, it can hurt any vampire just by a touch. Awakened Luna Luna transformed, just like its wielder. After Hikari was reawakened as a Pureblood vampire, the appearance of Luna completely changed. Luna had features of a Half moon and looks very much like a vampire itself. A blade resembling those of a vampire's fang, tearing flesh on the fang (showing its blood lust), a rod made out of bones and additional touch of bat wing designs on the back. All these features makes Luna look like the most intimidating weapon out of all the other anti-vampire weapons. Even though Hikari is now a vampire herself, Luna retains its ability just like before, making it her ultimate weapon against vampires. History of Luna Luna was born from a Pureblood, The Hooded Maiden, who sacrificed her heart to the furnace to give life to anti-vampire weapons for humanity to fend themselves off from vampires with bad intentions 10,000 years ago. Luna and Blood Lust were originally in Karlheinz care before he gave them to Daisuke Arata to be in charge of. They were later passed on to Hikari and Kaien respectively when they became the school guardians. Trivia * Hikari treasure: A moon flower that blooms every eleven years, encased in resin (a souvenir from her Mother). * Hikari favorite flower is the moon flower because it seems to glow just like the moon it holds the meaning of the mysteries of the intuition and the mystical movement of the stars and moon. * Quotes * the hikari you once known is gone because the vampire hikari completely devoured her * "I don't want this...I can't imagine a world where I can no longer hear your voice". * You who * "I want to give to you, the person I love, the world that I saw, when I was a human."